The present invention relates to a turbine rotor of a turbo charger in which high heat resistance is required for the turbine blades and high strength and high abrasion resistance are required for the slide bearing shaft.
Ceramic material is small in specific gravity and excellent in heat resistance as compared with metal. Therefore, there have been proposed various turbine rotor structures such that the blades are made of ceramics and the bearing shaft at which strength is required is made of metal, and subsequently the rear surface of hub of the ceramic blade wheel and one end of the metal shaft are heat-connected to each other by brazing, pressure fit, shrinkage fit, etc. Here, the above "heat connect" generally implies that two members are connected or joined by application of heat at 800.degree. C. or more.